Remote collaboration and videoconferencing systems allow remotely located users to collaborate with one another. Users at one location can see and interact with users at other locations in real-time and without noticeable delay. Some of these systems may provide gaze awareness by placing a camera behind a see-through display. Although the camera is designed to capture images of a viewer of the display, the captured images will typically include crosstalk from the displayed images unless video crosstalk reduction techniques are applied. Video crosstalk reduction techniques, however, may impact the quality of the displayed images.